Meet me in Buenos Aires
by Beth6787
Summary: Having discovered that Seven & Chakotay are dating in real life, the Doctor checks the parameters of the holographic Chakotay that Seven created to be her "ideal mate". He has a 'eureka moment' and contacts Kathryn Janeway...


Beth6787

20th December 2017

Meet me in Buenos Aires

Having discovered that Seven & Chakotay are dating in real life, the Doctor checks the parameters of the holographic Chakotay that Seven created to be her "ideal mate" . He has a 'eureka moment' and contacts Kathryn Janeway...

The Doctor's relief was palpable, which was odd considering he consisted entirely of photons and forcefields. Perhaps he really WAS becoming human a little each day. He knew for certain that, as far as romantic relationships were concerned anyway, he was streets ahead of poor Seven. He felt a mixture of sadness and hope all rolled into one. Maybe he and Seven could have a future, maybe not, but one thing he was crystal clear about was that Seven had set herself up for an almighty fall. Poor girl, it was at least partially his fault. His and the Captain's. Had they not both encouraged her to pursue developing that aspect of her emerging personality? So naturally, Seven being who she was, had tried to approach the project scientifically. She had recreated the physical parameters of the 'alpha male' amongst her crew mates and then programmed in the optimal ( for that read logical and entirely unrealistic) traits to endow him with. The holographic Chakotay for a veritable superman. A paragon of virtue, with an iron intellect, an encyclopaedic knowledge on every field of study encountered by mankind, physically perfect . In other words a Borg drone with a heart ! The Doc knew for sure that the flesh and blood Chakotay was very different. Not to say the man lacked a lot of admirable qualities, just that he was as flawed as any other human and came with a LOT of psychological baggage. Seven had no idea what she was letting herself in for. Oh, he understood why Chakotay had succumbed to her charms. He was lonely, profoundly so, having had to comply with Kathryn Janeway's 'parameters' for the last seven years. And he had just turned fifty years old three months before they reached home. That was a big psychological milestone for any human he knew and for Chakotay it marked the end of any semblance of youth and the start of the inevitable descent into old age. Kathryn Janeway was herself forty eight so would soon face the same reality check. He had been meaning to catch up with her for a few weeks now. The debriefings were over and they had all dispersed to start their new lives but he had been promised a tour of the Captain's favourite haunts in Buenos Aires when he had been so dejected over the death of Ensign Jatal and he was hoping she would be up for helping him to help Seven. And he strongly suspected, herself into the bargain.

The Doctor sent a secure message through to the Captain's temporary office at HQ and got a reply within the hour. She had been swamped with offers of new assignments both planet side and back into deep space since her return from leave a couple of weeks ago. It was all a bit overwhelming and she would welcome the chance of a weekend away with an old friend to give her mind a little distance and hopefully some clarity on the way ahead. For the last few years in the Delta Quadrant she had ceased to envisage a day when they were actually home and now she found that she had no idea how she wanted her future to unfold. Well, that was not entirely true. She had no idea - professionally - but had harboured hopes for a family life with a certain person that now felt absurd to her. Perhaps they had always been nothing more than sentimental daydreams on her part. She snapped herself out of her reverie. She was not meeting HIM, she was meeting her good friend, the Doctor, and was keen to hear what he had been up to. She had some idea as she had seen him on several news vidcasts. He was becoming quite a celebrity what with his political championing of holographic rights and his breakthrough medical papers borne of his adventures on board Voyager. Kathryn Janeway confirmed that she would meet the Doc in the lobby of the Panoramic Hotel next Saturday morning at 0800. She would not need to be back in San Francisco until Monday night so could enjoy a leisurely weekend showing him the sites - no she had not forgotten her promise - catching up on his news and hopefully making some decisions about her own future. In more ways than one.

Saturday morning began with clear skies and a light breeze. Perfect strolling and browsing weather. It was only 0745 so Kathryn thought she would make it down to the lobby a few minutes before the Doctor and perhaps have a brief stroll around the gardens. But as she emerged from the elevator into the lobby there was the Doctor, although she had to do a second take. He had had some adaptations made to his program that allowed him to create several off duty outfits. Kathryn was sure that this one was either a result of some very dubious research of a certain former helmsman's idea of a joke. The Doc was clad in a pair of bright pink chinos, a Hawaiian shirt and a rather flamboyant Panama hat, all late twentieth century attire and not exactly geographically apt. Yes, she decided, suppressing a sudden urge to laugh out loud, definitely the work of Mr. Thomas Eugene Paris! He rushed towards her and gave her an effusive hug "My dear Captain, I've missed you. I'm so glad you could join me for this little tete-a-tete." Kathryn returned the hug then pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that it is I who extended the invitation, admittedly a few years ago and do I detect that there is another agenda at play here?"

The Doctor was glad to see that their dear Captain was as sharp as ever. "Captain, I did of course wish to catch up with you socially and I have been most remiss in touching base with my fellow Voyagers in recent weeks. It is just that my schedule has been so full that is was absolutely impossible to get away." Kathryn understood, she had felt the same way, but Counsellor Deanna Troi, formerly of the flagship Entrprise - had been assigned to her case and insisted that Captain Janeway must have at least two month's downtime after debriefings finished before she was eligible for redeployment. Kathryn had had mixed feelings. She welcomed the reprieve from the intense responsibility she had carried continuously for the last seven and a half years but found that she had had too much time to think. No, brood was more like it. Mulling over all the might-have-beens and what-ifs. All to absolutely no good end. Chakotay had made his decision. The Admiral had tried, but perhaps it was impossible to alter fate to that extent, however much one desired it. Maybe the Temporal Prime Directive was as much a law of nature as that of a future Starfleet. She pulled herself back to the present and her companion looking expectantly at her.

"Well Doctor, I think we have both earned this weekend away, and I am very much looking forward to hearing all about your life since our return. Though, as we are now meeting purely as friends, perhaps you should call me Kathryn?" her heart lurched as she remembered saying the same thing to a certain Commander on a distant planet in the DQ almost a lifetime ago.

"I agree, Kathryn. And on that note may I come to my first piece of news. I have chosen a noble name for myself. After much deliberation and conferring with eminent colleagues in academia." He puffed himself up pompously and sucked in a holographic breath (for full dramatic effect). "I am now known as Doctor Joe".

Kathryn waited for the punchline. But as the silence starting to close in around them she realised that that was it ! She recovered quickly "then Joe it is from now on." She gave him what she hoped was her best 'I am really impressed' smile, and hoped that this latest development was not also the covert work of Tom Paris. She made a mental note to have a strong word with him next time she visited Belanna and the baby.

"Perhaps we could start with a coffee on the terrace of the Papillon Bistro? It's just around the corner, usually very quiet at this time in the morning and I understand from Belanna that you are now capable of consuming small quantities of real beverages?" Kathryn enquired.

"Quite so my dear Kathryn. The 'Fleet holographic research team have been most enthusiastic to see just how far they can get with simulating biological functions so that a holographic life form, when socialising, cannot be immediately differentiated from his or her flesh and blood colleagues. They have been spectacularly successful. To date I can blush, cough, sneeze and drink fluids. I cannot yet consume solid food, but as that would require the ability to evacuate it in the same manner humans do, I have to admit to not pressing the matter. So to speak."

Kathryn was at a loss what to say (and that did not happen often). She was saved from forming an appropriate reply by their arriving outside the bistro. They took a table on the terrace, under an overhanging olive tree. Whether or not 'Joe' could simulate sunburn with her fair skin and auburn hair it was a certainty if she was not very careful.

"So Doctor - sorry Joe - what was the real reason for our meeting here today?"

Just then the double espressos arrived and Joe welcomed the interlude to consider how to broach the subject. This is Kathryn Janeway, he mentally kicked himself. Just cut to the chase. "I need your help. To help Seven and - indirectly - Chakotay too."

This was the last thing Kathryn had expected, and the very last thing that she wanted to talk out. Time for her to be equally blunt "I'm sorry Doctor, Joe. I know how much you care for Seven and I can imagine it hurts you to see her with Chakotay, but they have both made their choice and we have to learn to live with it and move on. I really cannot see how I can help you with that."

"But that's just it. They haven't. Not in the sense you think. Did you know that before Seven started dating the real Chakotay she had created a holographic facsimile that she had been practising various scenarios on for several weeks?" Kathryn was astounded. Then she worried "Doctor, have you been prying into the crew's, personal holo-files? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I found her collapsed after her cortical node overloaded. I have to activate an emergency site-to-site transport and spend the rest of the night stabilising her higher brain functions."

"When was this and why was I not informed?!" Kathryn was beginning to wonder just how much had been going on behind her back on her own ship during the last few weeks of their voyage.

" The medical incident occurred on stardate 79866.2 which was thirteen days before Seven went on her first date with the Commander. A picnic in cargo bay 2 apparently. She had created the holographic Chakotay on stardate 79315.9. She begged me not to breach patient confidentiality. Although I had my reservations about keeping you in the dark at the time, it seemed harmless. After all it was only a hologram and we had both encouraged her to develop her romantic feelings and explore them in a social setting. She was merely practising in what should have been a safe environment. Once it became apparent that even a hologram was causing such a hormone surge that it was compromising her cortical node and triggering an auto shut down safety protocol I advised her to discontinue with the simulation. She did. It had not been re-activated until about three weeks ago."

So, Seven had created a holographic Chakotay two days after their return from Quarra and Chakotay's rescue of her. From Jaffen. Things had been awkward between her and Chakotay ever since. Another layer of invisible barrier. Just enough for their friendship to have become a little more distant. A little more formal. A little less real. Doc Joe pulled her back from her reminiscences by continuing " in the interests of protecting Seven's health in my capacity as her personal physician - a position I still hold due to my unique insights into her physiology I might add - I downloaded the program file for the holographic Chakotay and it was very revealing. Kathryn, Seven's facsimile bears no resemblance to the flesh and blood man beyond the external physical parameters. He is an impossible superman for want of a better word. See for yourself."

Joe handed a PADD to his former captain with all the date summarised. Kathryn had a look through and had to agree. Although she could not see where Joe was going with this.

"Doctor, I agree that Chakotay can not possibly live up to these ideals but I'm sure that Seven can distinguish between her fantasy and the real man. As far as I know they are still dating, four months after our return, so both she and Chakotay must have found sufficient connection in the real world for a romance to ensue. I suggest we accept the situation and leave matters there. Although I would suggest that you make it crystal clear to Seven that it is most unethical to make facsimiles of her crewmates without their tacit agreement." She looked at him pointedly and the Doc's new blushing subroutine activated. He had obviously remembered their initial conversation when he had written that holo-novel using all the senior staff's physical parameters to recreate his characters in the holoprogram! "Oh and Joe, I will be deleting the holo-Chakotay as soon as we get back to HQ. In the meantime I have put a command level encryption on the file so neither Seven, or anyone else, will be able to access it."

"Please Captain, Kathryn, may I finish my report? As I said, she suddenly reactivated the hologram three weeks ago. I then looked into the context of that. Purely in a professional capacity you understand. We do not have a spare cortical node and should she overload hers again, she may well die." Kathryn was highly dubious about the Doctor's motives but she was curious about just what was going on in Seven's life. Once she had discovered that Seven and Chakotay had been dating behind her back she had pretty much cut them both off. She had interacted with them in a purely professional capacity during the debriefings then had not seen either of them since. For about eight weeks now. Seven had been her protege, her reclamation project from the Borg and she still felt a responsibility towards her and was genuinely concerned for her welfare. "Go on Doctor, please continue. I will not interrupt you again." she hoped she was not being foolhardy, knowing how verbose the Doctor could get when in his stride.

"Seven has made some impressive modifications to 'super-Chakotay' (Kathryn suppressed a smile at the moniker) . He now has a rudimentary mobile emitter. Nothing as sophisticated as mine and it is only stable for around an hour at a time, at most. But (the Doc leaned closer to emphasise his point) Seven has been taking the holographic Chakotay to HQ science meetings with her and passing him off as the real thing."

Kathryn was both stunned and furious. She knew that Chakotay would never have agreed to such a thing and Seven must know it was ethically repugnant. She looked at Doc Joe and mouthed - why?...

"She is trying to get a permanent commission to serve on the Tactical Development Team with the defensive software division. Obviously holo-Chakotay's dialogue is saved on file with each activation. She is using him to assist with her promotion prospects. He has technical knowledge that is well beyond that of the real Chakotay, and of course, he gives Seven a glowing report on both her technical knowledge and adaptation to human life. I know that Harry Kim still sees both Seven and real Chakotay socially and I had a word with him the other day. He says their relationship appears strained. They are far too formal with one another and Seven is pretty dismissive of what Chakotay has to say. In fact, he is amazed that Chakotay has been so much help to her professionally these last few weeks. And that Chakotay has read up so much about Borg/Starfleet hybrid software systems. Obviously I did not enlighten Ensign Kim as to the existence of the doppelgänger."

Kathryn thought for a moment. If she merely deactivated the holo-Chakotay then Seven may get away with her subterfuge. And , more importantly, the real Chakotay would have been compromised in ways he and the rest of Starfleet would have no idea about. Goodness knows what repercussions could ensue in the future. She looked at the Doctor, about to convey as much but he had beaten her to it. "I suggest we invite Seven and Chakotay to my Inaugeration party as the new Professor of Delta Quadrant Xenobiology, next Friday. If we leave holo-Chakotay intact I am sure she will activate his program and bring him instead. I will convey the invitation solely to Seven when she comes into my clinic for her routine physical next Tuesday. Meanwhile, perhaps you would, be so good as to extend an invitation to the real Chakotay to accompany you? A peace offering perhaps?"

Kathryn was uncomfortable. Doc Joe was becoming far too human. He read her inner thoughts just a little too well. But she would do it. Her heart went out to Chakotay but a public exposure (if indeed Seven really did go that far) would ensure that Starfleet Command was alerted to just what Seven was capable of and Chakotay would get a much needed reality check. As for the future, beyond that, she would deal with whatever unfolded.

They enjoyed the rest of their weekend exploring the sites and catching up on each other's adventures over the past couple of months. The Doc's future was mapping out nicely for him but she came away still uncertain as to whether she wanted that promotion to Admiral, with the inevitable desk job that would entail, or whether she was mentally ready for another deep space mission. Voyager had yet to be re-fitted so she would take command of the new Epsilon Class USS Resolute and assist in the re-building of the Cardassian sector after the devastation of the Dominion war. She had mixed emotions and found the Doc more helpful as a sounding board than as an adviser. Still she could postpone the decision for a few days and attend the Doctor's Inaugeration for him. He had worked so hard and he deserved this post and the recognition that came with it. If it also allowed her to make her peace with Chakotay that could only be a good thing. She hoped the Doctor was wrong about Seven. That she would come to her senses and make the moral decision herself. But, if not, both she and the Doctor would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Of course Doctor. I would be honoured. I will invite Commander Chakotay on your behalf and we will see you at the Senate House on Friday evening at 2100 hours." With that Seven headed out to return to her new office. Life was good, although human Chakotay had proved to be somewhat of a disappointment intellectually, she had his enhanced holo-self that she could substitute whenever she needed to attend an important professional event. He was rather better in bed too, obviously, having the stamina and physique of a thirty year old, rather than his half century old self. She would have to let the middle aged human Chakotay go soon, but for now, with his doppelgänger to substitute whenever necessary their relationship was a price worth paying...

It was Friday night and Seven had yet another late night work meeting and was not going to be home until the early hours. She had been a little evasive when Chakotay had asked her where the meeting was and what was so urgent that it could not wait until office hours on Monday. She had replied that they were at a crucial stage with some software development and at that point he switched off. Never mind, at least he could meet Kathryn for a quick coffee and show his face on the Doctor's big night. He would have preferred to have Seven accompany him as this might prevent the conversation with Kathryn getting too personal but perhaps it was better this way. He would keep the conversation brief and lightweight and at least the two of them should be able to socialise together in future at the myriad Voyager reunion functions that seemed to have been organised by the Parises and Harry over the coming months. They had been the command team for over seven years so they would have to be able to put on a united front, if even superficially. It was inevitable and unavoidable any longer.

Chakotay strode onto campus and headed for the Puerto Rican Bean, Kathryn's favourite coffee shop on site. He was glad that it was a Friday and already half full with a mixture of faculty 'Fleet officers and students. Kathryn was sitting at a table towards the back with a steaming teapot waiting for him. He braced himself and went over to greet her. "Captain, good to see you. How have you been keeping?"

She looked at him. Had it really come to this? Since when had their friendship gone so awry? She had to at least try and undo some of the damage by putting him at his ease. "Please Chakotay. This is purely a social occasion between friends and former shipmates, Kathryn will do just fine." He felt a little foolish but had had no idea how she would react to him. How she felt about the whole Seven fiasco he did not know. Hopefully she was of the impression that they were a happy couple. He did not think he could stand the humiliation of her knowing the truth. "Of course, my apologies. It's just that it's been a while since we did this." he half smiled, hesitantly, at her.

"You are right. Far too long. My fault entirely, I have just been so busy with settling back into life in the AQ and I have some major professional decisions to make over the course of the next week or so. I would value your insights and advices, but not tonight. This is a catch up amongst old friends and it's the Doctor's turn to shine." She spent the next half an hour filling Chakotay in on the Doctor's many achievements, publications and professional awards. He had to admit he was impressed and glad the Doctor appeared to be doing so well. He knew the Doc had been sweet on Seven and had often felt a little guilty on that front too. Perhaps he needn't have worried. It seemed both the Doctor and his former Captain were the toast of the town.

They happily continued chatting about their former crew and exchanging news as they entered the Senate House and took their seats. The stage lit and the room lights dimmed. Dr. Beverly Crusher, now head of Starfleet Medical, came onto stage to list the nominees for the Starfleet equivalent to the Nobel prize in medicine. There were four candidates and then a close colleague gave a brief speech endorsing their particular candidate. When it was the Doctor's turn to be introduced both Kathryn and Chakotay were suprised to see Seven walk up to the lectern. She proceeded to give an eloquent address on how the Doctor had changed her life. The various protocols he had created to de-assimilate her and a touching tribute to how he had endeavoured to help her recapture her psychological humanity. At that point holo-Chakotay joined her on stage and proceeded to sing her praises and those of the Doctor. Both Kathryn and Chakotay were stunned! Kathryn glanced at the man sitting next to her but his attention was riveted on the stage. Professor Beverley Crusher (as she now was) re-appeared to announce the winner. None other than their EMH. With that Doctor Joe came onto the stage. He shook hands with Professor Crusher then turned to look at his audience. He caught sight of Kathryn and the real Chakotay in the audience. Kathryn gave an almost imperceptible nod. Seven and holo-Chakotay were standing to one side and he beckoned them both to join him just behind the lecturn. He thanked the panel and all the assembled guests for this great honour then said the following "Although I have learned a great deal about Borg assimilation technology and how to reverse the physical processes I cannot claim to know how to reverse the psychological scars and give a victim of assimilation back their humanity. Seven, as you all know was assimilated at the age of six and then spent twenty years as a Borg drone before being rescued from the Collective by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Thereafter followed a painful, in all senses, four years when Seven tried her best to reclaim Annika Hansen. We had a succession of minor successes and major setbacks, yet in recent months she seemed to have truly come into herself, with her ability to form an enduring, loving relationship with a fellow human being. Voyager's former First Officer, Commander Chakotay" with this the Doctor gestured towards holo-Chakotay. Seven was beaming from ear to ear. She had planned things perfectly. "However" the Doctor continued "appearances can be deceiving" at which point he pressed the device in his left hand and holo-Chakotay started to flicker. "Yes, Seven's relationship is with a facsimile of the Commander. A Borg inspired super-human. Therefore not human at all." With this the holographic commander vanished into the ether. "I am sorry to expose you in this way Seven, but we have spoken about this months ago. Long before we arrived home in the AQ. You have still not yet grasped the concept of empathy for another person. The real Commander Chakotay is sitting in this audience tonight, fortunately accompanied by his true friend, Kathryn Janeway. For the record, may I state that since time index 58779.2 every meeting that he has supposedly attended at HQ and every corresponding professional endorsement for Seven has been made by his facsimile." At that point Seven made to leave the stage but was apprehended by Commander Tuvok. Tuvok had been ordered to take Seven to Kathryn's office where she would be dealing with her later. She did not want the full force of the JAG office to come down on her. This was part Captain Janeway's fault for taking her eye off the ball, Kathryn admonished herself.

The Doctor continued "may I thank you for your kind nomination, but under the circumstances, it would not be appropriate for me to accept." He went to exit the stage but Beverly Crusher blocked his way. She went up to the microphone and confirmed to all present that this insight was precisely why the holographic Doctor richly deserved both the accolade and his new professorial seat. Both still stood and the Room rose to give him a standing ovation.

At this point, Kathryn gently took Chakotay's arm. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain and humiliation reflected there. And something else too. She ordered a site to site transport back to her quarters. Chakotay looked stunned then walked slowly over to the window and stared out at the Golden Gate Bridge.

Just how foolish had he been? Why had he not seen through Seven's apparent interest in him straight away? Or at least once they were home and she made her disappointment in his mental faculties more than apparent. His medicine bundle had conveniently disappeared from their apartment within days of Seven moving in and there had been so many warning signs ever since. But he had seen them hadn't he? He had missed Kathryn so much, but knew that there could be no going back. He had betrayed her. He had promised to wait for her then broken that promise only weeks before they got home. And for what? To satisfy his old man's ego that he was still alluring to the opposite sex. Somehow the Doctor and Kathryn had deduced what was going on and decided to call Seven to account tonight. He had not had a clue. And here he was standing in Kathryn's apartment without a clue as to what to say. There was nothing adequate.

Kathryn had been watching him and saw the thoughts flash through his expressive eyes. So he had made a fool of himself over a much younger woman. He was a middle aged man, feeling his years (as was she) and he was only human. And that was ultimately the point. They were human, in a way Seven would never fully be. There was no need to say anything more. Kathryn walked up to him, took his arm and turned him to face her. She took both his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "We made it home my Angry Warrior. Welcome back."

THE END

14 of 14 14


End file.
